Yumehara Nozomi/Image Gallery
Profiles nozomiyes5.jpg|Nozomi in school uniform from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 dreamyes5.jpg|Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 nozomiyes5moviecasual.jpg|Nozomi in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! nozomiyes5moviedress.jpg|Nozomi in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercuredream.jpg|Super Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! nozomigogo.jpg|Nozomi in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! dreamgogo.jpg|Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! nozomigogomovie.jpg|Nozomi & Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-01-Yumehara Nozomi party clothes.png|Nozomi in party clothes, from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery Shining Dream.jpg|Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-24-Shining Dream 1.png|Shining Dream character design from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-25-Shining Dream 2.png|Shining Dream character design from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery All Stars DX 1 - Cure Dream.jpg|Cure Dream profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_Cure_Dream_pose.png|Cure Dream from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei - Cure Dream (ALL STARS).jpg|Cure Dream profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Cure_Dream_pose.png|Cure Dream from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! dreamDX3profile.jpg|Cure Dream profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana dreamDX3full.jpg|Cure Dream from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Dx3-cure-dream.jpg|Cure Dream in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_01.png|Cure Dream's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Cure-dream0.png|Cure Dream's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Five1.jpg|Cure Dream profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Drea.PNG|Cure Dream's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. Stage2.Dream.PNG|Cure Dream's Full Stance form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi CureDreamHCPC.png|Cure Dream in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! opening. NS306.jpg|Cure Dream's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Dream.full..jpg|Cure Dream poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2ygtnsNia1t1eqwho1_1280.jpg|Cure Dream's Full Stance for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c08_1_main.png|Cure Dream's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Dream_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Dream's Full Stance Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Dream Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Dream's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5_GoGo!_Nozomi_and_Cure_Dream_faces.png|Cure Dream and Yumehara Nozomi's faces Cure Dream Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Dream's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Dream.png|Infant Cure Dream profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureDreamMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Dream from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Yumehara Nozomi Nozomi as a bride.png|Nozomi as a bride. Nozomi in a rabbit disguise.png|Nozomi in a rabbit costume. Nozomi metamorphose in yukata.png|Nozomi metamorphose in yukata. Princess Nozomi metamorphose.png|Princess Nozomi metamorphose. Rabbit Nozomi Metamorphose.jpg|Rabbit Nozomi Metamorphose. Nozomi_Eats_Blanket.jpg|Nozomi eating her duvet. Kettei.jpg|Nozomi saying her catchphrase Kettei!. Nozomi on a special bike.png|Nozomi on a special bike. The last Pinky appear.png|Nozomi with the last Pinky on her head. shes indreamland.png|Nozomi in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png|(From left to right) Hikari, Nozomi, Mai, Miki and Setsuna. 1e18f31f82ab7e898ef98d5e261afac61272851497_full.jpg|Nozomi in the opening NozomiTeacher.jpg|Nozomi's Dream in New Stage 3. dreamnozami.PNG|Nozomi in the ending n0zomi.jpg|Nozomi metamorphose in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go! BlushingNozomi.jpg|Blushing Nozomi Nozomi meets Urara.jpg|Nozomi meets Urara Confused Nozomi.jpg|Confused Nozomi NozomiRin.jpg|Nozomi and Rin NozomiPreItem.jpg|Nozomi with her Pinky Catch KomachiNozomiTrapped.jpg|Nozomi and Komachi trapped together NozomiM.jpg|Nozomi frightened NozomiTV.jpg|Nozomi watching TV Nozomi throwing a book at Grinma.png|Nozomi throwing the book at Grinma Nozomi and Coco running from Grinma.png|Nozomi and Coco running from Grinma Nozomi looking for Coco.png|Nozomi looking for Coco Nozomi yes.png|Nozomi Yes! Nozomi turning on the TV.png|Nozomi turning on the tv Nozomi opening the fridge.png|Nozomi opening the fridge. Nozomi sleeping.png|Nozomi sleeping Child Nozomi crying.png|Young Nozomi crying. Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 8.38.44 pm.png|Episode 11 Yes! Precure 5|link=Yes! Precure 5 Episode 11 Smiling_Nozomi.jpeg|Nozomi smiling. Cure Dream (First Season) Cure Dream.jpg|Cure Dream in the opening. Cure Dream Adressing Herself.jpg|Cure Dream introducing herself in the prequel. YPC5Movie Cure Dream being attacked.jpg|Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! Nozomi In The Yes Pretty Cure 5! Movie.jpg|Cure Dream, now Super Cure Dream thanks to the Miracle Lights. 28.jpg|Super Pretty Cure 5 group pose 27.jpg|Cure Dream during her super transformation 1CureDream.jpg|Cure Dream ready to fight Dream throwing Grinma.png|Cure Dream throwing Grinma Dream catching Coco.png|Cure Dream catching Coco Dream dodging the Kowaina's attack.png|Cure Dream dodging the Kowaina's attack Cure Dream refuses to give up.jpg|Cure Dream refuses to give up Dream in Ganbalance de dance.jpg|Dream in Ganbalance de Dance Cure Dream (GoGo Version) Dream with her eyes closed.jpg|Dream with her eyes closed Cure Dream's Crystal Fleuret.jpg|Cure Dream summoning her Cure Fleuret. Dreamfluer.jpg|Cure Dream using the Crystal Fleur. Shooting Star with wings.jpg|Shooting Star with wings. 153126.jpg|Cure Dream in Ganbalance de Dance Kibou no Relay. 16929.jpg|Cure Dream kissing Coco. Dream won't be defeated that easily.jpg|Dream won't be defeated that easily Dream fighting.jpg|Dream fighting Shining dream.jpg|Shining Dream appears. 286px-YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie49.jpg|Shining Dream defeats Mushiban. Cure Dream in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Dream in All Stars DX. DreamDX3.jpg|Cure Dream in All Stars DX2. Cure Dream in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure Dream in All Stars DX2. Precure 5+Milky Rose NS2.png|Dream and her team in New Stage 2. CureDreamHCPC.png|Cure Dream giving her 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 2 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! dresm.PNG|Shining Dream in All Stars DX3. TLeaders.jpg|Dream with Black and Bloom HCPC Cure Dream is happy.jpg|Cure Dream in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Dream and Yell punch together.png|Dream and Yell punch together Yell talking to Dream.png|Dream happy she fought with Yell Dream_Determin.jpeg|Determined Dream. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery